


started with a little bit (now i don't know how to quit)

by aortaxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically kakuzu gets to live out all dreams he never knew he had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aortaxx/pseuds/aortaxx
Summary: set in an AU where kakuzu stayed in konoha instead of going back to taki after his assassination attempt on hashirama!!! yeah so basically they have taken a liking on each other and hashirama is impossible while kakuzu at least tries to be professional





	started with a little bit (now i don't know how to quit)

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah one of my few rarepair guilty pleasures brought on by @blackkat.......... this is just porn but idk it's what i felt like writing so have this short lil piece even if i was supposed to study my french vocab instead rn so F

It was rather late and Kakuzu is almost sure that everyone had gone home for the day already― something that made his body relax a bit until he could feel large, muscular thighs settle right over his own. He’s very keenly aware of the fact that he’s sitting right in the Hokage’s seat, pressed down by an equally strong pair of arms that were intent on keeping him there. Hashirama’s smile is as serene as it always was, yet it had a teasing edge to it, just like the tips of his fingers that ran along the ridge of his shoulders until they intertwined right behind Kakuzu's head, resting lightly over his spine.

Kakuzu’s tongue wants to warn him that the door wasn’t locked and that this was _highly_ inappropriate, but it also wanted to taste Hashirama, be reminded that he tastes as sweet as he looks (and no less). His body disobeyed him further by letting his thumbs press into the dipped curve of Hashirama’s waist, unusually small for a man of his size, only adding to his already incredibly high appeal and it makes Kakuzu shudder in a way that he couldn’t possibly explain. Hashirama’s thumbs brush over one of his vertebras and Kakuzu is suddenly impossibly _aware_ of the fact that Hashirama could easily snap his neck if he wanted to. But of course he won’t, instead leaning down to kiss Kakuzu’s mouth to muffle any protest that might find its way there and Kakuzu lets himself be goaded into it.

Hashirama’s body presses a little closer, allowing him to feel the rich material of the chair against his back and his hands are utterly tempted to wander― he wants to feel all of him, touch every part of him until his hands have become numb and Hashirama is shaking with oversensitivity. But the other man seemed to have something else in mind, pulling back with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, body slipping out of his grip with sleek grace and Kakuzu’s hands instinctively reach out in an attempt to reel him back in. He never lets any opportunity pass him and Hashirama was the best he has gotten in years (if not ever).

“Impatient, Kakuzu?”

“_Shut up_, you’re the one who…―”

His breath catches in the back of his throat as Hashirama’s nimble fingers start playing with his zipper and he feels like his entire body is electrified as the realization of where this was heading hits him like a truck. His Hokage smiles at him knowingly, drags the zipper down while he lowers himself on his knees and Kakuzu was sure that he was dreaming― but not even his dreams could match up to this image of the God of Shinobi settling between his legs while Kakuzu sat in his dedicated chair, staring so hard he's sure his eyes were going to dry up.

His cock twitched treacherously as Hashirama grasped it in his hand and he curses his body for being more honest than his tongue could ever be. Yet Hashirama doesn’t seem to mind, hands resting against the bare part of his inner thighs and soothingly touching the skin there while he practically nuzzles against Kakuzu’s cock with his cheek, pre-cum smearing over it (and Kakuzu is _sure_ he’s going to die).

“Are you enjoying yourself? I bet you like watching the Hokage get on his knees for you, hm?”

Kakuzu’s brain couldn’t possibly come up with an answer, not when Hashirama has Kakuzu’s cock in such a firm hold and his tongue was pressed against the underside of it. With a trembling hand, he reaches out in an attempt to gain some control over the situation again, and his face feels warm when Hashirama willingly pushes his scalp into Kakuzu’s palm, humming contently as he grasps a few strands of soft hair.

“God, if someone saw you like this…”

He feels the last of his resistance slip right as Hashirama’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock and he gives a low groan, the grip on Hashirama’s hair tightening immediately, a shallow whimper vibrating against his length. Never in a million years would Kakuzu have thought that he would sit in the Hokage’s chair, getting sucked off by none other than the Hokage himself (but he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world right now). The papers he had been working on were still scattered on the desk, but Kakuzu had never cared less about exportation routes than he had in this very moment.

‘_No one should be allowed to look this good while sucking cock_’, Kakuzu thinks to himself while trying not to be too loud as his shaft slid further and further down Hashirama’s throat, soft and _accepting_ (just like Hashirama himself). The man barely choked as he finally settled with all of Kakuzu’s cock stuffed down his throat and Kakuzu is sure that he is going to explode with how many overwhelming feelings were tying together inside of him right now― this man was beyond perfect in all the ways he could possibly be.

As Hashirama gave no indication of moving, Kakuzu’s free hand slid over his cheek, curling around his jawline and gently urging Hashirama to look up but not as to interrupt his concentrated breathing through his nose and the damning look he gave made Kakuzu want and fear him more than the day he almost killed him. But before his heart could recover from the sheer intensity of that eye-contact, Hashirama just sucked harshly around him and Kakuzu couldn’t stop himself from coming even if he wanted to.

His hips pushed up instinctively, groan bitten-off as to not give them away to whoever might still be awake at this ungodly hour and he’s pretty sure Hashirama is choking by now― but he lets Kakuzu ride out his orgasm inside his mouth either way, willingly letting himself be held in place by Kakuzu’s fierce hold on his hair. Even when Kakuzu released him and slumped back in the chair, he barely coughed, only dribbling a bit from the corner of his mouth as he came to rest his cheek on Kakuzu’s exposed thigh instead and Kakuzu could barely believe his luck.

“You’re a real menace, do you know that?”

“I didn’t hear you complain.”

Kakuzu curses lowly under his breath as he reached out and slid a thumb over Hashirama’s spit-slick lips, stained with his cum and a sudden wave of possessiveness hits him as Hashirama’s tongue flicked out and licked at the pad of his thumb gently. This man was brazen and Kakuzu was fucking weak for it.

“You know, I didn’t get to…―”

“Hold that thought. I’m going to clean up here and then we’re going back to the estate.”

Hashirama’s smile was positively sinful as he sucked on Kakuzu’s thumb again and Kakuzu groans as his cock twitched to life again― Hashirama might not have killed him that day, but Kakuzu was _certain_ that he was going to be the death of him regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudo or a like if you did!!!


End file.
